nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 25
| pqr_result = | semi_result = Qualified (5th, 190 points) | final_result = 7th, 247 points | prev = 24 | next = 26 }}Norway participated in the twenty-fifth edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted in Casablanca, Morocco. The Norwegian entry was selected through the national competition Den Norsken Sangen 22, organised by the Norwegian broadcaster Norsk rikskringkasting (NRK). Norway was represented by Ine Hoem and the song "Moonland". The entry qualified from the second semi-final and finished 7th with 247 points. Before Northvision NRK confirmed on 10 May 2018 the Norwegian participation in the twenty-fifth edition of the North Vision Song Contest which would be held in Casablanca, Morocco for the first time. Den Norsken Sangen 22 A submission period was opened by NRK between 12 May and 20 May 2018. At the end of the submissions, 395 entries were recieved. A jury panel chose the 10 contenders for the national final. The competing acts and songs were revealed on 28 May 2018 during a press conference at NRK studios, presented by Katrine Moholt and Didrik Solli Tangen and broadcast via NRK1 and online at nrk.no. Jesper Jenset returned for a fourth time in the selection while Ina Wroldsen after gaining recognition from her latest hits came back after participating in the tenth edition. The final took place on 4 June 2018 in Vallhall Arena and was hosted by Kathrine Moholt and Didrik Solli Tangen. Juries had to vote with the Northvision–style; 12, 10 and 8 to 1 with all the songs revieving points. The juries were, apart from the Norwegian, countries from the contest's participants. The four songs with the most points progressed to the Gold Final. In the second round, only people from Norway could vote by SMS or by phone calling. The final results were revealed on 10 June 2018. Ine Hoem was elected as the winner of the competition with the song "Moonland" and got therefore the right to represent Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 25. At Northvision On 21 May 2018, the semi-final allocation draw for the North Vision Song Contest 25 took place at the Chez Karami, in Casablanca, Morocco, where all the HoDs met to generally discuss about the upcoming edition. Norway was drawn in the second half of the second semi-final. After all songs had been announced, NBU announced on 13 June 2018 the running order for the semi-finals. Ine Hoem would perform 16th after the entry from Croatia and before the entry from Portugal. performing live in Casablanca, Morocco.|250px]] The Norwegian entry was once again one of the favourites of the edition placing in the top 3 of the betting odds and growing a fanbase. Without any suprises, Norway was announced as the fifth qualifier from the second semi-final. During the press conference, Ine drew to perform in the first half of the final. After the end of the second semi-final, NBU announced the running order of the final and Norway was decided to perform 7th after the Lithuanian entry and before the French one. "Moonland" managed to place 7th with 130 points in the jury voting and 8th with 117 points in the televoting which resulted to a 7th place with 247 points in total. Norway got 12 points from the Ukrainian and Latvian jury and one set of 12 points from the Portuguese televoting. Voting Norway participated and had to vote in the second semi-final. In the final, Norway announced their votes as 35th. Points awarded to Norway Points awarded by Norway Spokesperson and commentators In Norway, the semi-finals and final were aired on NRK1, with commentary by Ronny Brede Aase while Markus Ekrem Neby served as the radio commentator. The Norwegian spokesperson in the grand final was Kåre Magnus Bergh. See also * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 25 Category:NVSC 25 countries